


糖豆（路人中心）

by concentrategranules



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 18:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/concentrategranules/pseuds/concentrategranules
Summary: ff7里一个普通路人的故事





	糖豆（路人中心）

****

我什么也做不到，约翰想。他漫无目的走在一条街道上。

灾后的米德加城的变化很大，到处都多多少少有钢铁之城的遗迹，但如今能辨认出来的部分已经很少了。

随意走了一段时间后，约翰想回家了。他看见街边有个小超市，便走了进去。

年轻的活泼的女孩子向他打招呼：“先生需要什么东西吗？”

“请问……”约翰抖了抖嘴唇，“有糖豆吗？很甜的那种。”他不知道还有没有几年前那种糖豆。

“有，就是口味可能有些腻，但是小孩子喜欢。”他非常幸运地发现女孩子拿起的正是他记忆里那种。

付款接过女孩子给的糖豆后，他朝着自己记忆里的方向走去。

灾难毁了很多地方，更何况米德加不止经历过一次重创。

他拿着糖豆，走过了一大片废墟。最后他停在一处倒塌的房子前，附近是废弃的魔晄炉。

其实怎么会有家呢？从三年前开始，他就永远没有家了。

他的手抖动着。他费了很大勇气才敢回来看这个地方。他甚至已经辨认不出自己找的位置对不对了。

记忆转回。

三年前，那天他拿到了第一个月的薪水，兴致冲冲地回家。二十多分钟的路程，他迫不及待地跑着，觉得十分钟内一定能到家，家里的父母一定给他准备了大餐，妹妹也在乖巧地等他把糖豆带回来。

啊对了，糖豆。很快就要到家了，我竟然忘了。不好意思的他挠了挠头，然后转进了路边的一家便利店。

“小伙子需要什么吗？”店里笑呵呵的大叔问着。

“有糖豆吗？”一边问着，他也一边在货架上搜寻着。很快他找到了他想买的那款。

正接过糖豆的时候，忽然他听到了爆炸声。霎时到处都在震动，他和大叔差点没有站稳。

货架倒下，上面的东西哗啦啦摔了一地，柜台上大叔刚刚用来记账的笔也被抖得落了下去。外面混乱的尖叫声响起。

惶恐的约翰手忽然不稳，糖豆罐子掉在了地上。他还来不及捡，就被便利店大叔拽住，跌跌撞撞把他拉了出去。“不要命了吗？快跑啊！”大叔的声音很慌张。

外面很多和他们一样逃散的人。“是魔晄炉！是魔晄炉爆炸了！”隐约听到有人在喊叫着。

魔晄炉……约翰脚下踉踉跄跄。这片地方，还有第二个魔晄炉吗？

第二天他知道了雪崩认领了这次事件。

回忆结束，他在废墟前单手捂住胸口，瘫坐了下去。

雪崩没有错吗？毁灭魔晄炉确实就是在保护星球。可是被爆炸的魔晄炉波及的人就该死吗？

该恨魔晄炉的存在吗？当初没有什么人知道魔晄压榨的是星球的力量，它是个错误的存在。可是父母和妹妹的离去与神罗并无直接相关。

被痛苦冲击着的约翰不知道自己应该更恨什么，他抬着头愣愣地看着废墟。

我该怎么办？报仇吗？

可是现在不管是雪崩还是神罗都是对抗更大的星球之敌上都是主力。

我不能随便去复仇。

“不——”炸裂的感觉刺激着约翰的头。真的，不能报仇吗？

是无能。约翰牙齿咬得咯咯作响。

父亲母亲会失望于他的懦弱吗？妹妹会难过于他的窝囊吗？

“我不知道……”

不知过了多久，约翰终于回过神来，他看着表面已经有斑驳的魔晄炉。

魔晄……生命之流……

他的父母和妹妹现在会在哪里呢？

生命之流现在正健康地流淌在星球上。他们或是化为了生命之流的一部分，也许在魔晄炉被永远关停以前就被转为魔晄用掉了；或许他们受到了爆炸的魔晄的感染，无法进入生命之流，早早消失。

但无论如何他们已经从约翰的生命里不见了。

拂面而过的风的味道很清新，带着春天的青草发芽的气息。

约翰打开瓶盖，取了一颗糖豆放进嘴里，甜腻至极的味道蔓延在舌苔上。

——那是妹妹最喜欢的味道。

end

**Author's Note:**

> After writing this fiction，I feel so sad。


End file.
